disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
: Captain America: „Ja. 'N großer Mann in der Rüstung. Lassen Sie sie weg, was sind Sie dann?“ : Iron Man: „Genie, Milliardär, Playboy, Philanthrop.“ :: – Iron Man und Captain America in Marvel’s The Avengers Iron Man (richtiger Name Anthony „Tony“ Edward Stark) ist die Hauptfigur von Iron Man und Protagonist in vielen Avengers-Comics, Fernsehserien und Filmen. Tony Stark ist ein Genie, Milliardär, Playboy und Philanthrop. Er erfand nicht nur die Iron Man Rüstung, er trägt sie auch. Er ist der Anführer und eins der Gründugsmitglieder der Avengers. Stark ist der CEO von Stark Industries, die hochentwickelte Waffensystem an staatliche Verteidigungsorgansationen, zum Beispiel S.H.I.E.L.D., verkaufen, welche sie benutzen, um Ruhe und Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Außerdem entwickelte er JARVIS. Iron Man wurde von Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber und Don Heck entwickelt. Hintergrund Tony Stark ist ein genialer Erfinder, ein Genie der Technik. Er verwendet seinen Einfallsreichtum, um Waffen zu entwickeln und an denjenigen, der ihm dafür am meisten bezahlt, zu verkaufen. Doch nachdem er Zeuge davon wurde, was mit diesen Waffen angestellt wurde, zog Tony sich zurück und erschuf sich den Iron Man Anzug. Mit diesem versuchte er jedes letzte Stück der Technik, welche verwendet wurde, um Schaden zu verrichten, zu zerstören. Danach wollte er die Welt von Korruption befreien. Persönlichkeit Tony Stark ist ein Mann, der gerne trinkt und das Spielen genießt. Er ist von sich selbst überzeugt und ist ein Experte für Astrophysik. Als Milliadär hat er sich einen extravaganten Lebensstil gegönnt, da er die ganze Zeit neue und gefährliche Waffen verkauft. Allerdings ist er sehr arrogant und eingebildet, da er oft damit prahlt, dass er ein Milliadär ist. Er ist ein "Wunderkind" was das Erfinden von Maschinen betrifft. Stark kreirt ständig neue Technologien und versucht vorhandene zu verssern. Zu Beginn von Iron Man hatte er wenig Sorge darüber, was man mit seinen Waffen machen würde. Doch trotz all seiner Mängel ist Tony ein guter Mensch und möchte mit seiner Technologie die Welt verbessern. Verlauf Marvel's The Avengers Zu Beginn arbeitet Stark an seinem Stark Tower. Dieser ist nunmehr vom Strom der Stadt abgekapselt und steht laut ihm für „saubere“ Energie. Als er ein paar Scherze mit Pepper macht, kommt plötzlich Agent Coulson und bringt ihn in die Pläne von Fury mit ein. Er hilft Rogers dabei, Loki "festzunehmen", woraufhin dieser von Thor "entführt" wird. Da keiner weiß, dass Thor gute Absichten hat, kämpft Stark gegen diesen, doch schließlich arbeiten sie zusammen. Stark und Rogers streiten sich bis zu dem Augenblick, an dem Agent Coulson augenscheinlich stirbt, als Hawkeye kommt, um Loki zu befreien, welchem die Flucht auch gelingt. Daraufhin starten sie die Avenger-Initiative, an welche Coulson geglaubt hat. Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Loki, welche Stark nur knapp überlebt, öffnet sich das Portal und die Chitauri fliegen ein, woraufhin der Sicherheitsrat einen Atomangriff auf Manhattan beordert. Die Explosion kann Stark nur knapp verhindern, indem er die Atomrakete "packt" und mit ihr durch das Portal fliegt, wobei er kurz vor der Schließen von diesem ohnmächtig zurückfällt. Avengers: Age of Ultron In Avengers: Age of Ultron baut Tony Stark zusammen mit Dr. Bruce Banner Ultron. Dieser entwickelt jedoch Hass gegen seinen Erschaffer und wird zum Feind der Avengers. So müssen die die Avengers gegen Ultron kämpfen, der sich jedoch als Verstärkung Scarlet Witch und Quicksilver holt. Scarlet Witch manipuliert |Hulk, so dass Iron Man gegen ihn kämpfen muss, um den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten. Aus diesem Grund sucht sich das Team Unterschlupf bei der Familie von Hawkeye. Dort wird er von Hawkeyes Frau gebeten ihren Traktor zu reparieren. Dort trifft er auf Nick Fury, der einen Plan für die Avengers hat. Aus diesem Grund fliegt Iron Man nach Oslo ins Nexus, damit er Ultron. aus dem Internet verbannen kann. Als die Avengers sich wieder im Stark Tower treffen, will Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. in den Kunststoff-Körper hochladen, was aber nicht allen gefällt. Plötzlich taucht jedoch Thor auf, der den Infinity-Stein in J.A.R.V.I.S. neue Gehirn schiebt und so den Upload beendet. Nach kurzer Besinnungszeit stellt er sich als Vision vor und möchte den Avengers helfen. Zusammen begibt sich das Team zu einem Hydra-Außenposten. Dort lässt Ultron eine Stadt in die Luft fliegen. Während die Avengers die Bewohner retten, müssen Iron Man und Thor sich überlegen, wie sie die Stadt retten. Als die Mission abgeschlossen ist, beschließt Iron Man sich in den Ruhestand zu begeben. en:Iron_Man nl:Iron Man Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Agenten von S.H.I.E.L.D. Kategorie:Charaktere aus den USA Kategorie:Charaktere, die fliegen können Kategorie:Charaktere in Videospielen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe)